Breathless
by NelleC
Summary: George likes Hermione. Hermione likes George. Neither of the two know about the other's feelings. The night before George's last Yule ball, the two finally express their pent up crushes on each other. Please Review? No flames please?


**Disclaimer**: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
**Warning:**Hallo, Tis' me again. I enjoy writing singfics ,so I am pleased to present you with yet another one. So enjoy! Reviews are very much appreciated. Though, this isn't really a PG-13. Mild make out scene and suggested prefences. If you don't want to read about minors having sexual relations, then I suggest you do not read this; however, there won't be any graphic scenes. Okay, enjoy.

**Summary**: George and Hermione have always had pent up crushes on each other. Before the dance, the two come face to face and express their attractions and care toward one another.  
  
**Song**: "Breathless" by the Corrs  
  
** Breathless**  
  
George Weasely paced around the Grffyndor common room dressed very nicely in his black dress robe, which had several shining silver stars scattered around the cuffs, neck (the hood as well) and at the bottom of his dress robes. His hair was neatly combed forward, unlike it's usually style of having every strand of his golden auburn hair sticking every which way. He looked quite handsome in his dress attire. His honey brown eyes went very well with the black of his robes. Though there was something troubling this Weasely. He hasn't cracked a joke all week, which frightened a lot of his fellow classmates, especially Mr.Filch since he only had to clean up half as much Dungbombs as he usually would if George participated in Fred's little schemes.  
Tonight was the night of the last Yule Ball of his Hogwarts exprience. George finally sat down on the large burgundy couch by the fireplace and buried his head in his hands. Fred had a date, Harry had a date, Ron had a date. (Fred and Katie, Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Lavender.) This aggravated George to no end. He should have asked her when he had the chance. Ever since he had laid eyes on her at last year's Ball , he fell hard, and very hard and fast. She was stunning that night. Her usually bushy brown hair was tamed into soft, chocolate curls that came down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a soft brown that sparkled as she entered the room. He was captivated by not only her beauty, but her intelligence blew him away. She knew so much and craved to learn more! She grew into such a well developed woman. She had curves in all the right places. A good size hips that swayed when she walked. George was suddenly brought back down to earth when the girls' dormitory door shut. His honey toned eyes traveled up and met an innocent, soft pair of chocolate ovals. His mouth hit the floor when he saw what she was wearing.  
  
_**The daylight's fading slowly  
  
The time with you is standing still  
  
I'm waiting for you only  
  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
  
And I'm losing the will to try  
  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)  
**_  
Hermoine Granger was dressed in a pale pink set of dress robes, which had tiny roses that outlined her sleeves (like Fred and his stars), down about the v- neck cleavage, and the bottom of her robes. She looked like a princess with her soft creamy skin and wandering dark eyes. A gold chained with a little guardian angel charm made her appearance magical. Her long, tresses of hair was set perfectly around her shoulders as the ringlets tickles her chin and along her back.  
  
_**So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
  
Make me long for your kiss  
  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
  
Yeah...  
  
Come on  
  
Yeah...  
**_  
"Wow...Hermoine, you look, absolutely breath-taking this evening", George managed to croak as he made his way by the stairs leading towards where Hermoine stood. She smiled widely as he took her tiny, porcelain hand and kissed it. George gave her a warm, flirtatious wink.  
  
"Would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me to the Yule Ball this evening, Mr. Weasely?", Hermoine asked in a low whisper. "It would be an absolute honor, my lady", he gave her a genuine smile and held out his arm.  
  
_**And if there's no tomorrow  
  
And all we have is here and now  
  
I'm happy just to have you  
  
You're all the love I need somehow  
  
It's like a dream  
  
Although I'm not asleep  
  
And I never want to wake up  
  
Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)  
**_  
Arm in Arm, George and Hermoine were close to exiting the empty Common Room, when Hermione stopped. "Wait."  
  
_**So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
  
Make me long for your kiss  
  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
  
Yeah...  
  
Come on [echo...]  
**_  
"Yes, Hermoine? Is everything ok?", the 17 year old Weasely asked with a look of corncern on his face.  
  
"Yes, everything is fine. I just- I just have been waiting so long for this. I just can't hold it any longer", with that she wrapped her arms around George's neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. After a moment of complete shock, George responded by sliding his tongue into her warm mouth and put his hands on her hips, drawling her in. Hermoine let out a moan from the back of her throat as they hips connected. George couldn't take it anymore ,and Hermoine thought her knees would give out. They moved over to the couch. George tucked a stray of hair behind the 5th year's ear and he kissed her cheek which caused her to blush.  
  
_**And I can't lie  
  
From you I cannot hide  
  
And I've lost my will to try  
  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)  
**_  
"I love you, George. I always have....", she started but George leaned in and captured his lips with hers. It was a moment of pure passionate. A searing kiss that deepened with each thrust of George's soft tongue. Finally George broke away. "I love you ,too, Hermoine. I think we should-" Hermoine pressed her finger against George swollen, red lips. _So much for the Yule Ball_. "Shh..." with that she embraced him with yet another kiss and pulled him off the couch and up to the girls' dormitory, where they made sweet love to each other. Luckily for them, they had an silencing charm ,as well as a locking charm, on the door, so they were not disturbed.  
  
**_So go on, (go on) go on, (go on), come on, leave me breathless  
  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
  
This loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss  
  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless_**  
  
**_Go on... go on!_**

Yep, Well there it is. I love the Twins. I'm not fond of Hermoine though, but there wasn't really another girl, besides Ginny (that would have been incest), that I know well enough as a character. So there you!


End file.
